Various businesses, such as drive-in banks and "gas and go" gas stations, utilize transaction drawers whereby a teller or attendant on a first side of a partition may shift a drawer through the partition to an open position on the second side of the partition and then retract the drawer back through the partition through the first side thereof. However, most transaction drawers must be of considerable size and it is possible for a person on the second side of the partition to insert his hand, and a hand gun supported therefrom, into the drawer while the drawer is approximately halfway between its limit positions of movement and to aim the hand gun at a person disposed on the opposite side of the associated partition. In this manner, the transaction drawer ceases to function in a security manner. Accordingly, a need exists for a drawer cover which will prevent breach of drawer security in this manner.
Examples of various forms of security transaction drawers and other similar structures heretofore known are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,730,053, 3,145,918, 3,390,833, 4,119,269 and 4,190,004. However, these previously known forms of security drawers do not include structure providing a drawer of adequate size for various transactions and yet which also function to provide the desired high security.